


Strange Beginnings

by MfArtCat



Series: Abyss Au [2]
Category: HLVR AI - Fandom, Half-Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Accidental Vore, Dragon AU, Gman is only there to be a dick, Mer AU, Multi, Soft Vore, They/Themrey, Tommy is only there to help a bro out, Trans Gordon, cute date gone wrong, mer dragon au, safe vore, self harm mention, this is a vore fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26964598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MfArtCat/pseuds/MfArtCat
Summary: A series of fics in my Abyss Au that tie together either one after the other or with similar subject matter that take Gordon and Benrey from point A to D in their relationship. Usually via strange and disturbingly cute hijinks.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Series: Abyss Au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967689
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	Strange Beginnings

Gordon lies awake in his bed and stares up at the inky void above him, body desperate for sleep but his mind is restless and racing, replaying the events of the past day over and over, picking it apart as one’s anxiety does. It feels like a dream, now.  _ Did it really happen? _ But it was so vivid the events were burned into his brain… and each time the thought crosses his mind his chest seizes in a flurry of emotions he can’t even begin to decipher. 

The frazzled scientist lets out a loud groan and scrubs his calloused hands over his face, carding his fingers through his curly brown and silver hair, grabbing fistfuls to pull down as he presses his palms into his eyes. He breathes through bared teeth for a long moment, willing the images out of his head or at least to make sense! But alas, he spreads his arms out in defeat and stares back up into the abyss. 

Maybe… maybe if he starts from the beginning it could start to make sense?

—

It started out as any other day on the too large base, with Gordon groggily waking up and pounding cup after cup of coffee before getting to work on the repetitive tasks of maintaining the ship. Mainly just logging all the new data collected from the machines, now with the added task of omitting anything regarding the denizens of the deep so his fucking employers don’t try to capture his friends, and recalibrating all the old overworked machines so they don’t blow up. The first few months of this was pretty easy, but as time goes on, the added activity outside of maintenance has left Gordon drained. But it’s not like he can take a day off, he’s the only fucker down here.

Well, the only fucker down here who can do something about it. 

So, Benrey had come up with the idea of getting Gordon out of his underwater prison for a while once his work for the day is done. The abyss is absolutely terrifying, but the more time he spends with the dragon the more he comes to trust them. They probably won’t hurt him if he puts on the clunky suit and lets them guide him around for a bit. They haven’t yet. And that was enough to let Gordon agree to it. Besides, he is rather curious about Benrey’s home. The clan’s home. 

School? Clan? Pack? Pod? Colony? He never got a straight answer out of any of those wet noodly bastards as to what they call themselves. 

“Yo Feetman!” The giant calls out into the base from their usual spot in the moon pool, breaking Gordon out of his train of thought as he finishes up for the day. Benrey’s claws excitedly tap on the metal floor as they listen for the tell-tale sounds of the human’s distant footsteps as he makes his way from deep within the base to the bay. A moment later the disheveled human pops his head into the room, looking as tired as ever from his laundry list of work. 

He scrubs his face with a hand and rubs his eyes a second before speaking. “What? What is it?”

“Did you, uh, forget our date?” Benrey asks in that monotone drawl of theirs. “Mighty cringe of you, Feetman. Hella lame.” They smirk, flashing their fangs at him. Gordon is almost sure the bastard has a fear play kink or something since he used to get so much glee out of making him nervous or jumpy, and those teeth longer than his hands used to terrify him. 

To the dragon’s chargrine, it doesn’t really work anymore. In fact, Gordon finds their smile rather endearing. Not that he’d ever say that of course. 

“I didn’t forget…” he sighs as he fully enters the bay to walk over to the giant mer, smiling softly with a hand over his mouth to stifle a yawn. ”Please don’t call this a date. We’re just going to- you said you wanted to show me around your home so that’s all it is.” Definitely don’t want to entertain the thought of dating a merman out of a Lovecraft book. 

“Mmm… sounds like a date to me, bro. Gaydon Feetman and his handsome dragon bro going on a romantic swim around the dunes.” They grin wider and rest their head in their hand, getting an admittedly adorable dreamy look in their four red and yellow eyes. 

Gordon lets out an exasperated sigh and shakes his head, blushing faintly as he walks over to where his diving suit is stored. “I don’t see how it can be all that romantic, dude. We can’t even really talk when I have the suit on. Everything is muffled.”

“Myeh myehh, bblthplbl, we can work with it. Don’t gotta talk much anyway. Comfy silence is totally poggers. ‘Sides, you look with your, uh, eyes. Not your mouth. An’ you can hear me if I speak up, yeah?”

“Yeah, that’s true.” Gordon muses, nodding slowly as he works on getting his suit on. 

Gordon is well aware of just how loud Benrey can get, having heard them from inside his base while the dragon is out playing with their friends in the inky blackness or out scaring off a few hostile mers not in their group. Speaking loud enough to be heard through the thick glass helmet shouldn’t be too difficult for them. 

“Do you remember the sign for when I’m getting low on air?”

“Yeah. Yeah, it’s the weird choking thing right? Can’t breathe, choking, thing.” They make the motion with all four hands, bringing them up to pretend to choke themself out. 

“Something like that, yeah.” He says with a laugh. Wow. So dramatic. A+ performance. ”Good. Great. So, uh, where are you planning on taking me?”

“Wh- Huh? Oh, uh,” they rest their hands back on the bay floor and look off into space in thought, “out to the, um, the vents and the cliffs and stuff. Maybe as far as past the trench… There's a sick ass shipwreck out where the old fossils live. Totes poggers.”

“Oh? Really?” Gordon perks at that, his interest fully piqued. Shipwrecks are one of his minor interests. Maybe he can collect some trinkets to examine later. “That could be cool! I didn’t know there were any wrecks around here…”

“Yeah, it’s like suuuper old too.” Benrey’s tail wiggles outside the ship, excited their bro looks so excited. He’s even getting the suit on a bit faster! Hell yeah!! 

Gordon smiles again as he can hear the thumping against the hull. 

“Really? Is it a ship or a sub? I’ve read reports a few operatives lost a couple subs down here…”

“Those are probs out in the trench. This one is like uhhhh like the uhhh… the titty-antics or some shit, but not metal.”

“TITTY-ANTI—HHHHH!” Gordon lets out a bark of laughter that fades into a foghorn of a wheeze, face buried into his gloved hands as he tries desperately not to have an asthma attack. He’s got fucking tears in his eyes. “Oh god–! Hhhhhh– did you fuck- fucking mean the  _ Titanic _ ?!”

Benrey’s face is a deep blue as they duck down until they just barely peek over the side of the platform. “Bbbbbb…” they blow into the water, soft pink and peach colored bubbles float into the air. “Maybe…”

Gordon wheezes again before clearing his throat and taking a deep calming breath. God damn that caught him off guard! “Okay. Okay. Awesome, coolio, that sounds, uh, poggers?” He smirks as he grabs his helmet, his own face dusted pink at the adorable sight of the clearly embarrassed dragon. “You ready?”

“Mmmmm yeah. You?” Benrey glances away before lifting himself up again, Gordon snickers as he puts the weird glass helmet on and gives Benrey a thumbs up once it clicks into place. 

Benrey tries to hide their excited wiggles, but the water lapping at the deck is a dead giveaway. Luckily for the beast, Gordon can’t really say anything about it and instead just waits for Benrey to offer up a large hand, which he graciously sits on. They’ve found that if Benrey can carry him, less charge in the suit is used and the longer the little guy can last. Swimming down here is fucking hard as shit. Like swimming through molasses. 

_ Thicc water _ . Gordon snickers to himself.

Benrey lowers them both into the water and darts off faster than Gordon was expecting, the human clinging to Benrey’s hand for dear life as they swim off with a purpose. 

“Thinkin’, uh, thinkin’ you might wanna see the vents first. They’re real warm. Warmest place to be. Everybody and their grammaw hangs out around there to just relax and hunt and shit. Little critters hang out there too because warm and, uhhh, and there’s food. Obvi we hunt those critters and shit. Not as good as your food but like… ‘s not bad.” They shrug. 

Benrey continues rambling off some more random tidbits of knowledge explaining simple stuff to Gordon, mostly stuff he already knew but he finds himself relaxing into the tight grip around him as he just listens to Benrey excitedly, nervously tell him about his home. They both kinda forgot it’s dark as shit down here and Gordon can’t see in the dark like Benrey can, so he spends most of his time staring up at the bioluminescent glow emanating from the dragon instead of out into the void where they want him to look. 

Nope. Totally not gay for the dragon. Completely and totally platonic here. So not wearing a goofy smile with dreamy eyes as he listens to the stoner sounding merman drone on. Nope!

After about an hour of this they pass over a chasm, deeper and darker than the surrounding area. Which is kinda shocking. If Gordon thought it was dark before... Of course he doesn’t actually notice until Benrey fades into a tight lipped silence as they pass over it, keeping his eyes forward and not daring to look down. 

He gently pats Benrey’s arm, a silent question and a form of reassurance. The trench seems to put them on edge, but as a scientist Gordon has so, so many questions…

“Mmmm… ‘s all good, bro. Almost to the uh,” they smack their lips, “ship thing. You’re gonna love this shit I swear, it’s still got some human stuff in it! I think. Doesn’t look like what you have in your reverse fishbowl, but I’m pretty sure no siren made i—“

They‘re cut off by an eerie sound, like a whale song, faint at first but quickly rising to wash over them as a deep rumble. Gordon’s head starts to spin and hot and cold flashes leave him sweating and shivering in his suit, panting like he’s been swimming his whole time and limp in Benry’s grasp. 

Benrey on the other hand seems to have stopped dead in their tracks, eyes wide with panic and normally deep blue lights flickering pale blue and white. 

The dragon twists their head this way and that, searching around them in a blind panic for something, a hiding spot maybe? But no, they are dead center over the trench with the vents and the boat both way too far away to swim to in time. They look down at the human held firmly in their claws. Small enough they could hide him in their cupped hands, but that’s suspicious as all fuck-

**_Benrey…_ **

The dragon in question lets out a strangled sound and on pure thoughtless impulse shoves the suited human into his mouth. Fuck knows why they thought  _ that _ was a good idea… no, wait, they weren’t thinking at all. This is their first instinct whenever someone catches them with something they shouldn’t have, because it’s usually something they intend to put in their mouth anyway. 

Even Gordon has had to chase after the bastard with some unidentifiable substance in his mouth a few times.

Buuuut now they have a new form of absolute panic rise in their chest after they realize what they just did. And it only gets worse when Gordon obviously, and rightfully, starts to struggle like a cornered animal. Fight or flight kicking in hard to try and claw his way out of Benrey’s mouth. 

They were going to do the right thing and just spit him out, honest to god, but…

**_Benrey…? What are you… doing out here, hm? So far from your… post…_ **

They flinch, muscles involuntarily seizing up and, well, lets just say they have a  _ squirming _ lump in their throat. 

They hack and cough, gills flaring and releasing so many clear bubbles as they beat their chest with a fist, hoping against all odds to stop what their body is trying so desperately to do. Unfortunately, as an apex predator, they’re not really built to  _ stop  _ swallowing once they’ve started. 

“Fuck!” They hiss, a single white bubble floats past their lips. They gasp and pop it as quickly as they can in their palms, just in time for a mass of tentacles to slowly wrap around the dragon, swaying like a deadly anemone and glowing an ethereal cyan along the sides. 

**_Are you… alright…?_ **

—

Icy cold panic combats with the stifling warm weight surrounding him, making Gordon sick and dizzy with white hot tears burning his eyes and blurring his vision. The instinct to Fight kicks in almost immediately after those zipper teeth snap shut inches away from his head, bathing Gordon in an oppressive darkness. Not even the glow of Benrey’s own biolights leak through. And Gordon for the life of him can’t get any purchase on the soft tongue below him pressing him to the hard roof above nor the slick teeth in front. 

“BENREY WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!” He screams, knowing full well the giant couldn’t hear him before, but hoping against all odds he can now. “PLEASE  _ GOD _ WHATEVER THIS IS, I'M  _ SORRY _ ,  _ PLEASE _ DON'T DO THIS!!! SPIT ME OUT RIGHT FUCKING NOW I’LL DO  _ ANYTHING _ !!!”

{Warning Oxygen At 25%} the suit oh so helpfully chimes in its ever cheerful tone. {User Advised To Conserve Or Replenish Oxygen- User Heart Rate Elevated}

“NO FUCKING SHIT SHIRLOCK!” Gordon snarls at the little flashing light. “BENREY PLEASE! I’M ABOUT TO–“

Suddenly his world lurches, jerking him back and causing him to smack his head against the glass of his helmet, hard. 

{Minor Laceration Detected}

Gordon doesn’t even have a quip for that one, the air squeezed out of him as an all encompassing grip pins him down from all sides, soft but firm muscle contracting in a terrifying, yet oddly soothing, way around him. “What the fuck…?” Is all he can wheeze out as he tries to move, to get out of this- whatever this is. 

His eyes snap open as a sound like thunder vibrates him to his core, and all he’s met with is flesh. Rings of flesh from all angles, glowing a faint blue, turned purple with the red glow from the DSE suit. 

Oh. 

_ Oh god.  _

Gordon stills and can only look on in abject horror as it dawns on him what’s going on. 

Benrey fucking  _ swallowed _ him. 

Well,  _ is  _ swallowing him...

Why?

_ Why?! _

Why now of all times?! Why did they wait until now to fucking  _ eat _ him?!

Why did they allow Gordon to feel… to think… 

He shuts his eyes tight and tries to push down a wail. The tears can fall but ugly crying won’t get him out of this. At least when he’s finally pushed into the cavernous stomach of the dragon he has a bit more freedom to move. Not much, of course, the sway of the dragon’s movements through water and their disrespect for any sort of planar existence leaves Gordon at the mercy of whatever position Benrey decides to be in. 

He squirms and fights the squishy flesh prison around him, quickly giving up on trying to sit up rather fast and just rolling and sliding around with the flippant movement from outside while giving Benrey his greatest attempt at a punch in the nutritiously bulky suit. That too is abandoned after a short stint. He just can’t keep it up as the adrenaline drains from his body, some weird part of his delusional brain thinking he’s safe despite the obviousness that he’s not. He can’t be! He’s in a stomach for fucks sake!

But…

Gotta admit that sway is rather relaxing…

And even through the suit he can feel the warmth and softness under him…

He gives Benrey one last useless slam of his fist before stilling, going limp against their walls. 

“Benrey… please… no…” He lets out a faint sob that has no way of being heard.

Acceptance is… draining. Shocking, but the odd calm that comes with accepting one's fate and being too tired to continue fighting means he can just lay back into the soft, rolling muscles and stare blankly up at the dim glow. 

Maybe give in to the odd comfort while he can. 

Part of him notices the muffled, reverberating voices of two godly beings exchanging words. 

Part of him doesn’t care. 

The latter focuses on the faint pulsing light around him. 

A heartbeat. 

Quick. 

Out of sync. 

Benrey has a slower heart rate than Gordon, just doubled by the fact he has two hearts. He’s heard it before when the dragon would hug or cuddle him, holding him close as they watch movies or when Gordon would read to him… 

So why is the beat so quick now?

Could be because Benrey is on the move again. If he closes his eyes he can feel the ripple and contractions of muscles and the sway of gravity that shows Benrey is swimming again. Fast. 

Why’re they in such a hurry? Not like they have anything else to do today, Gordon thinks rather bitterly. They don’t have to show him around anymore and Gordon sure as fuck hopes Benrey doesn’t have to hunt. Being eaten is one thing, sharing the space with dead animals… eugh, he really doesn’t want to think about that. 

Instead, Gordon shuts his eyes again and wills himself to try and sleep. If he’s asleep then he can’t feel himself die, right? He hopes. He’ll run out of air soon, long before any acid can eat through the suit that’s for sure. Well… shit, he hopes. The bastard eats trash and scrap metal as snacks, maybe they’re built to–

Voices. 

Familiar voices. 

Panicked voices. 

Gordon can hear Benrey speak, their voice echoing around him but soft muffled enough he can’t make out the words… 

Why the fuck do  _ they _ sound panicked?!

—

Benrey hates Gman with an undying passion. They didn’t like him before, now they want to strangle the shitlord and tear him limb from limb! 

They also want to rip out their own spines and carve deep wells into their chest. 

They broke their promise to Gordon. They said they would keep him safe, that they weren’t gonna hurt him. But their dumb, stupid, fucking, force of god damn habit had them shove their tiny human crush into their mouth and  _ swallow  _ him like a piece of scrap metal or a rock they were chewing on…

And what makes them sick is the knowledge some part of them  _ liked it! _ In all honesty it felt right. Protective. Loving. Good in a way that makes their chest all warm and fuzzy like a tight, way-too-intimate hug. But they immediately feel ice cold again when they think about how scared Gordon must be. 

Scaring him can be fun, when they mean to scare him. It’s not fun right now, though. Really, really not fun. 

Especially because once they got done bullshitting their talk with Gman and they found a secluded rock to hide behind and tried in vain to retch, trying everything they can think of to force their body to work in reverse, even that shoving fingers down their throat trick they learned from watching those edgy human movies…… 

Nothing worked. 

And Gordon has stopped squirming and ticking him.

Not just that, he stopped moving altogether. 

_ WHY DID HE STOP MOVING-  _

They swim off, willing their stupid body to stop functioning like normal and wailing a song of ice blue and white, to the only person they can think of to help. 

The little golden dragon Tommy. Their bestest, closest bro. The only dude besides Gordon who gets the honor of seeing Benrey break down on occasion. 

Once located, Benrey is quick to grab their friend and drag him to Gordon’s home, doing what they can to explain on the way. Thank fuck Tommy is so patient with them, they can barely form coherent sentences right now.

—

“So, wh- wait- you accidentally  _ swallowed  _ Mister Freeman because m-my Dad scared you?” The little dragon says with a concerned tilt of his head, looking up at the upset giant and trying to soothe him with gentle arm pets. 

They nod and let out another flurry of distraught sweet voice.

“Have you t– and you tried everything to get him out?”

Another nod and a pained whine. 

Tommy thinks hard for a good long moment, lips turned in a frown and brows furrowed as he weighs his options. He looks up at Benrey again and eyes their size, doing a few mental calculations and thinking things over a few times. 

“Um, Benrey?” The larger dragon makes a soft sound to show they’re listening. “Do you– can you maybe hold the end of my t-tail and, um, could you do that- could you swallow me? I m- I’m probably long enough to reach him and you can pull us out by my tail, right?”

Benrey honest to god looks down at Tommy like he’s grown a second head, a string of flush to azure floating around them mixed with the white, making the smaller dragon giggle. 

“Yes, I’m sure! Just… tr-try not to bite me okay?” Tommy says with his usualtoo sweet smile. 

“Mmm… okay… if you think it’ll work, bro…” Benrey is wary, unsure of this plan, but it’s the only one they have right now so… guess they can give it a shot. If it doesn’t work though, Benrey is so down to just ripping themself open. Not like they’d die from it, but they’d like to keep that as a last resort. 

Shit hurts, man. 

They’ve almost completely picked off the scales around their arms by the time they arrive at the human’s base, anxious to get this over with and fearing the worst.

Benrey breaches the moon pool and sets Tommy down on the walkway, claws digging into the metal out of nerves. The sound makes Tommy flinch in pain but he says nothing. 

“Uh, I guess, like, go at your own pace, bro? Um, ready or whatever?” They can’t even look at Tommy in the eye. Something inside them, besides Gordon, squirms at the thought of this and they aren’t entirely sure if it’s a good feeling or a bad feeling. Just that it’s uncomfortable and they want it to stop because thinking about it is weird right now.

“Yes!” Tommy says with a firm nod. He’s very nervous too, but Benrey, and Gordon, need him to be strong so he will be. Crawling over and gently paping Benrey’s cheek to let them know it's okay.

The giant guardian takes a deep breath through their nose and their gills, shutting their eyes tight as they lay their chin on the deck and open their maw impossibly wide, lips cracking at the corners. Their thick blue tongue lolls out over their bottom rows of teeth to make dead sure that Tommy isn’t in any danger of their fangs. 

They flinch slightly as Tommy presses a tiny hand to their tongue. 

“I’ll, um, I’ll t-tap my tail fin twice when I ha-have him. Okay? If- when you- if I run out of tail before I g-get him… um, we might have to get more help.” Tommy nods again before cautiously crawling into the cavernous maw, resting his belly against Benrey’s tongue. “Okay, I’m about to– oh!” 

Benrey grabs the end of Tommy’s tail tightly and pushes up and back with their tongue, swallowing hard and quick before nerves set in for either of them, making his human-ish half sink into the tight tunnel of their throat. 

They roll their eyes back and try to still their twitching lips, thick drool dripping off their fangs from the sensation alone and pooling around their mouthful. 

Tommy is small, but nowhere near as small as Gordon, and without a need for a metal suit he’s sending off all kinds of happy predator vibes in Benrey’s head from the feeling and flavor alone. It’s honestly kinda fucking with them a little. They should not be feeling this excited or pleased with their best friend half way down their gullet and their crush in their stomach. 

But oh god they do and they just know this is going in their cringe comp later. 

They snort through their gills to try and kick the thought out of their head and just focus for once in their life on this very  _ serious  _ matter.

They readjust their grip on the golden tail and swallow again, brows furrowed and eyes trained on their hands as they focus on where Tommy is and how he's doing. Strangely enough the little guy seems to be wiggling just so and purring as he slips down into what should be a terrifying experience. 

Damn this kid really trusts him, huh? 

There's that warm fuzzy feeling again.

Fucking kill them with those cute little squirms and tail flaps too as he practically slithers down to the giant’s stomach. 

Would it be too cringe to play with his tail while he waits? Just to see what it tastes like?

—

{Oxygen Levels At 5%, User Asphyxiation Imminent, Replenish Oxygen Reserves To Continue Function.}

Great.

Fan-fucking-tastic.

Gordon takes a deep, shaky breath, probably one of his last, and lets it out as a deep sigh. 

Seems the bastard has stopped moving, and their heart rate has slowed a little. Maybe they weren’t panicked like he thought, just on the move for some reason. Did they find a nice spot to doze in? Gordon vaguely wonders if Benrey sleeps in a cave or a burrow… or maybe the shipwreck. He can totally see Benrey acting like a traditional dragon curled up on a hoard of human trinkets.

He closes his eyes and huffs out a sanguine laugh at the image.

“I hope you get sick.” Gordon wheezes bitterly as his head starts to spin. “Fuckin’... limp noodle… basta-AAAAA!” 

He can’t help the rather unmanly shriek that’s torn out of him when a  _ hand fucking grabs him! _

“H-hello, Mi-mister Freeman!” The shocking appearance of Tommy and his bright, glowing, demonic yellow eyes sends Gordon into yet another bout of panic.

“Oh god, oh god, what the fuck, hhhhy shhhiiiit that fucking b-bastard ate Tommy, too.” He wails, angrily scrabbling at the soft stomach walls around them in a newfound fit of anger.    
  
“C-calm down! Pl-please? Mister freeman, i’m h- um- just let me-,” tommy just reaches out and digs his claws into the slick suit, bracing for there to be acidic burns on his hands… but ends up marveling when there isn’t. “Wh-? There's no acid in here?”

Gordon slowly stops struggling as the soft words register. “…What?” No acid? What the fuck? Is Benrey okay? How does he digest food if there's no acid in his stomach? Why is he worried about  _ Benrey _ right now?!

Wait… wait… does this mean he’s safe? 

Was he ever in any danger, then?

Oh, the rush of relief that comes from that is far more euphoric than anything he’s felt before. 

{Oxygen Depleted…}

But that could be the lack of oxygen… ha… ha…

—

“Shit!” Tommy curses and scrabbles to grab a better purchase on Gordon’s suit before wiggling, now with more desperation. Outside of Benrey his little tail fin flaps wildly, Snapping the drooling giant out of his euphoric daze.

“Hn?” Oh, right. Benrey pulls on Tommy’s tail, body convulsing as the motion goes against what it’s used to. They flinch as they feel the hard metal lump and and Tommy’s sharp scales scrape their throat raw, tears pricking at all four eyes as they very suddenly and violently gag for the first time in their life; a rush of thick, glowing blue fluid following the pair as they pop free of their body’s grasp with a gross, “GLK!”

Benrey launches into a barely contained coughing fit, spewing a flurry of neon colors, as his little dragon bro clicks at him in panic, clawing at Gordon’s suit. 

“He’s suffocating!!” 

Oh, right, that red flashing light isn’t good. 

And how still feetman is isn’t good either.

Without thinking, Benrey grabs his tiny crush and tears into the suit, serrated teeth and sharp claws shredding it and peeling it away from the delicate human inside as if the metal and fiber mesh were nothing but wet paper. Shelling him like a soft shell crab.

Now it’s Gordon's turn to be coughing and gasping uncontrollably until the blue in his face turns to a more manageable red and his breathing evens out to a steady pant.

“Oh thank fuck.” Benrey sighs happily, scrubbing at their leaking eyes with one set of hands while smooshing their tiny human to their face with the others. He’s okay! He’s alive! And… and he’s not mad! Gordon is only lightly pushing at their face, not full on shoving them away! “I’m so sorry, Gor- Gordon! That was- that was totes not poggers, ‘sss’not nice, 5/10 would not do again!”

Gordon wants to be mad. He really, really does. But he’s so, so fucking tired and really not thinking at full capacity right now. So he really just finds whatever Benrey is blubbering on about mildly amusing. “Pfff- only 5 out of 10?”

Pale pink bubbles drift out between their teeth. “......Well… it wasn’t… all bbbb-bad…” they flush as they look away.

Tommy snickers below them, covering his mouth. 

“Ssshhhhut!” The giant dragon hisses, fins flaring at Tommy before smoothing down. “MmH… You good?”

“Yeah… yeah, buddy, I am… now.” Gordon sighs, mustering up a small smile and patting Benrey’s cheek. Probably a lie but he’s too numb to feel otherwise right now. “What was all that about anyway? What even happened? Did you just like… do… that… on impulse or something?”

“Kkkkkkiiiinda?” Benrey lowers Gordon a bit, pulling him away from their face so they can settle down a bit more comfortably. “I got, like, spooked…”

“Benrey saw my dad coming to greet him from the trench as you two swam over it.” Tommy pipes up, helping to fill them in. “We aren't actually supposed to be around humans so Benrey panicked. And when they- when they have something they aren’t supposed to have-”

“Right, I think I got it.” Gordon chuckles, pausing a moment to cough. “That explains a lot.” Again, he’s just so god damned relieved! That explanation made so much more sense than the irrational thoughts his brain supplied him in the throws of terror. Another rush of relief washes over him and he damn near goes limp in Benrey’s calloused hand. 

Speaking of…

“I think we’ll have to reschege our date to a later, uh, date. ’M fucking whiped and my suit...” Gordon huffs softly, smiling up at Benrey who suddenly looks very shocked. “What?”

“Bro…” Gordon realizes a bit too late what he just said as those four beautiful golden eyes start to glitter almost unnaturally. “Thats so fuckin gay.” Benrey chokes out a few notes of Olivine to Azure.

Gordon squints up at them and raises a brow. “You know what? Forget I said anything. Put me down. I’m going to bed.” He snickers. 

“What, dude, nooo… We need to plan...” 

—

Gordon makes a face, frowning deeply and glaring up at the glass above him. He then rolls over on his side and shoves his face in his hands to muffle a high pitched scream. 

“Fuck.” He grumbles. “Fuck, fuck, FUCK! Guess I have a fucking vore kink now.” He shoves his face under his pillow. “Why is this my life?”


End file.
